AI (denotes artificial intelligence hereby and hereafter in this disclosure) based driving automation has evolved now to a stage of heavy premarketing road test by several self-driving motor vehicle manufacturers. Among other issues, accidents are occasionally reported calling for more improvements. A self-driving motor vehicle could be viewed as if a robot sits on a conventional motor vehicle, though it does not take the shape of what is commonly presented or perceived, comprising a Sensing System, a Control System and an Activation System, while the conventional motor vehicle should be altered significantly for a better integration, as illustrated in FIG. 1. A self-driving motor vehicle drives itself from one start point to a destination set by a user (denotes an owner or a passenger or rider who rides or uses the self-driving motor vehicle hereby and hereafter in this disclosure) or a remote controller through a wireless communication system or an electronic media device and guided by an automatic navigational system with or without involving a user in the vehicle. It can carry one or more passengers or no passengers, for example when it is sent for a passenger. The robot conducts real-time scene analysis of roadway and traffic events, interprets and applies the traffic rules wherever it is driving, and synchronizes activation System to make the driving for a user. A robot on the self-driving motor vehicle has been trained and learned the general skills and rules of a motor vehicle operation. However, driving as a human activity has many attributes than just moving or transportation, such as safety, comfort, exercise, sport and so on, which vary according to each user's experiences, favors, moral and ethics traits among other things. In case of an emergency or an accident, different users tend to have different preferred operation behaviors by the self-driving motor vehicle, concerning responsibilities, liabilities, and damage controls to different parties involved, among other issues of conflicting interest. Obviously, it would be unlikely for a self-driving motor vehicle with generic factory settings to render preferred operation behaviors for every individual user. From vehicle operation point of view, a fundamental difference between a conventional and a self-driving motor vehicle is that the former provides an essential platform for a user to exercise the operation, while the latter tries to provide a ubiquitous platform essentially without involving a user in its operation. Although there have been vigorous researches on self-driving motor vehicles adapting to a user after it is on the road in the state of art technologies, rare work is reported on customizing a self-driving motor vehicle in production or before it is practically used by a user.